


Dealer's Luck

by crazy_spy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of a Minor, Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse, Asexual Characters, But yall mature, Death, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Gangs, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Triangle, M/F, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pedophilia, Some spelling and grammar mistakes, Trans Character, Weapons, addiction mentions, and dead bodies, attempted strangulation, don't be too hard on me pls, editing in process, f/f - Freeform, lots of description of blood, m/m - Freeform, major death, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_spy/pseuds/crazy_spy
Summary: The name's Leyna Ariana Scale. I'm 14 years old. My mother was a gang member, as was my dad. I didn't know either of 'em that well but I remember that my mama used toloveshooting at things and my dad was a real hardheaded fool that got himself killed in a gun fight.I've been with the Dragon Claws for three years now, collectin' the secrets of New York. My boss--the Captain as we call 'im--doesn't like it when I miss a secret or keep something important from 'im. But what can I say? I'm the Spider; New York's worst fear, the Shadow, the monster lurking under little girls' and boys' beds. I can find secrets--or I can keep them.Anyway, now that you know all you need to about me, let me tell you about how I nearly lost my head--twice--almost got killed more times than I can count and became a Wanted Criminal worth $1,000 all in a month. All 'cause I got the Dragon Claws a new member.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'story' on AO3, so don't kill the author with hard reviews. Thanks!! ~ Shade, the crazy elf gurl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Leyna, and this is honestly not what I expect nor demanded of life.
> 
> If you have _any_ idea what the _hell_ is happening, please tell me. 'Cause I got lost when the Captain said _I'm_ the one dealing with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things in this story are not related to any persons or events. If there are any events or persons similar to this text, it is by pure coincidence.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter published: September 9th, 2018

I'm what you'd call unlucky.

I'm also what your parents hope you never turn into.

Ya see, my parents are dead. Therefore, I dunno what's considered good luck, bad luck or what your parents do or don't wantcha to turn into, but I've a general idea.

Hopefully.

Anyway, I _should_ be dead. _But_ , thankfully, I'm not.

Big surprise.

My name is Leyna Arianne Scale, 2nd in command of the gang called Dragon Claws. And my family–if you call prostitutes, drug dealers and mafia bosses family–is different from your average family. Back when I was 14–5 years ago, mind you–I had been dragged through hell and back for some asshole I worked for. Now? I visit that asshole every month and tell him what's been happening. Guess some things never change.

 

This is the time I nearly lost my life for helping my close friend. And befriending the daughter of our number-one buyer.

 

Luck? No luck? Either way, I'm in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 1,032 characters


	2. Meeting Someone That Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Leyna finds someone important, and goes looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO WHOEVER KUDOS-ED MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ILY GUYS/GALS/NON-BINARIES!!!!
> 
> Chapter published: October 7th, 2018

It started after I just got into a fight with a nearby gang member. I think he was from the White Crows or something. Anyway, I was walking down the street, my black eye and bloody nose causing people to steer clear of me. I didn't mind. People were never my strong suit.

Turning the corner, I walked into a man, about 36-ish with red hair, freckles and brilliant green eyes. We smashed together. I crashed to the street while he snared at me to watch it, speed walking away. I stood, glaring at the man while I brushed off the dust and dirt. I only heard scratching–as though some street cat got caught and wants out–in the ally the moment after I began walking.

 _Like a fucking moron,_ I entered the ally.

Now, _most_ people would probably walk past thinking that someone got mugged, but I'm the Captain's Spider. It's my _job_ to go into dark allies and 'haunted' places to see what's happening because there might be a new recruit in there! Syliva would probably scold me later if I didn't. Not that I wouldn't have looked anyway! Just...ah...for different reasons–ya know what? Fuck it.

In the ally sat a small boy, maybe 11 or 12, his clothing thrown in a pile off to the side, shredded to bits and not even wearable, bruises covering his arms and legs. He was sporting a faint purple-blue haze on his neck. This is when you would call the cops, but as a member of the most important gang in New York, that raises suspicion. So, instead, I searched for any signs of a weapon. Nothing. Huh, this could be something over than a mugging, for once. Sliding down across from the boy, I crossed my legs in front of me, giving him a look-over. His face was lacking emotion, making this whole thing a bit more unnerving. I cleared my throat, determined to get answers.

"Who are you? How old are you, anyway?"

"Wot's it matter?" He replied, no sign of emotion in his voice. I bared my teeth, practically growling my response.

"The _leader_ of the Dragon Claw wants to know."

____

He looked up, no fear or care for what I just said. Just boredom shining in his dull blue eyes. "Chris. I'm 11. Who are you?"

____

I raised an eyebrow. Hard to think someone like him would be the victim of a mugging. "Leyna. So, Chris, care to tell me what happened." It was formed like a question but stated like a demand. Chris shrugged, his features not even changing from the bored look he had. "Raped by somebody."

____

That threw me for a loop. "No way," I growled, standing. Chris nodded, "Way." His tone hadn't changed at all. That's what kept giving me a hard time figuring out what happened. Then it hit me; Chris was probably drugged.

____

"Okay Chris." I stated, pulling him into a standing position, "You're coming with me." He shrugged, blond hair tumbling from his shoulders. Wrapping my jacket around his shoulders, seeing as his clothes were torn to shreds, I dragged him behind me to the Dragon Claw Headquarters. We were gonna get some answers. Because 11-year-old boys don't just get raped every day and act like it was no big deal.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 3,379 characters


	3. Some Answers and Some Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyna speaks to the Captain and things domino from there.
> 
> Chapter published: October 12th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna try to update this _at least_ once a week. Maybe more if I don't have anything going on that week.

I lead him down the dark ally I call home, making sure we avoid the Captain's Office.

Turning into a dark alley, I muttered the password. Syliva opened the door, her brother Matthew looking behind me. Upon seeing Chris, he raised an eyebrow at me. I bared my teeth at him, not in the mood to answer questions until I talk to the Captain. Syliva smiled at me, her teeth a bright white. I scowled at her my first night here. I still scowl at her 4 years later.

Guess some things never change. 

Climbing through the window of the Captain's office, I waited until the person he was talking with left, then dropped to the floor.

"Boss," I stated, dusting off my shirt and pants. I walked barefoot, so no need to kick off any shoes. The Captain is a boy around the age of 18, 2 years older than me. His dark skin showed the wings of a dragon in white on his back. He didn't look at me, consumed in the report the person had told him. I cleared my throat, waiting for his reaction. He didn't notice. "Boss! I brought news." I stated a little louder. He turned to me, his dark eyes gleaming with annoyance. I bowed slightly, out of habit. "I found someone." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Bring him in." He commanded, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. I scowled silently, angry that he didn't even bother to ask what happened. I left the room, Syliva sitting on the worn-out couch we "bought". Chris sat on the other side of the couch, chatting with Syliva normally. Matthew sat on the floor near the door, arms crossed, sulking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Leyna!" Syliva chirped happily. "Come, come! I'm sure you've already met Chris. He's really very nice when he's not on heroin." Syliva was used to people being happy around her because she grew up under her daddy's wing. She was always surprised by the way things happened in a gang. I nodded, getting a closer look at the boy.

Blond hair in need of a haircut, blue eyes, the right one starting to form a bruise already, what would probably be rosy cheeks if he hadn't been drugged, the bruise of a handprint already forming around his neck. His arms and legs showed signs of a struggle, but the only way to know if he was actually healthy was to take him to a doctor. His skin is paler than normal, but that could also be from the drug. Then something caught my eye as he turned his head toward Syliva. A knife wound at his collarbone, the skin around it covered in dried blood.

That's when the pieces fell into place.

He was attacked, the motive probably being rape. Chris must have struggled against his attacker, causing the defensive bruising on his arms and legs. Because Chris was fighting back, his attacker must have pinned him and injected Chris with heroin. With Chris immobilized, his attacker could do whatever he wanted and decided to keep Chris quiet by stabbing him in the collarbone, thinking Chris'll die of blood loss. He must not have hit deep enough, because Chris is still breathing.

I scowled, I wanted answers.

 

"Come on Chris. The Captain wants to see you." I said, steering him in the direction of the Captain's office. Chris nodded, jumping off the couch and following after me. I opened the door, the Captain leaning over his deck which was covered in maps and papers. He looked up from his papers and gave a small nod. "Thank you, Leyna. You may go." He dismissed me with a wave, once again. I nodded, exiting and shutting the door behind me. I plopped down on the couch next to Syliva.

"Leyna, your nose is bleeding."

"No shit. I got into a fight with some douche from White Crows. I gave him something that'll make him think twice about fightin' me again," I sneered, wiping off the blood that was dripping down my chin. She looked insulted, throwing her bouncy blonde curls over her shoulders and standing up. Slamming the door shut behind her, I rolled my eyes.

Stupid overly-dramatic Daddy's girls.

I pulled my legs close to my chest, blowing a strand of oily black hair out of my face. Matthew walked over, sitting beside me on the couch.

"You wanna talk?" He asked, hiding the quiver in his voice quite well.

I shook my head, not in the mood to talk with anyone. I want a cigarette. I want some heroin. I want... I want... I don't even know what I want! I scowled at myself. Matthew cocked his head to the side. He would've looked angelic except for that he had a machete strapped to his thigh. I raised my head so I could look at him.

Slick, straight brown hair, tanned and scarred skin, moss green almond-shaped eyes, slightly crooked nose and the dragon wings on his back that marked him as a Dragon Claw. Nothing at all like Syliva, with her bouncy blonde curls, fair and unscarred skin, wide, innocent eyes, button nose, not even a tattoo on her anywhere to prove that she's with us. Hard to tell they're related.

I grinned at my thought.

Yeah, Syliva may be easy around other people and talking with them might be her greatest wish, but she can't handle the bloodshed that happens here. We, as Dragon Claws, are littered with scars from fights, tattoos marking our family of misfits and piercings. She can't even muster the courage to rob a bank, much less shoot someone. Her brother, however, could shoot someone and continue on with his day like it was nothing new. That's what I liked about being in a gang; no matter who you were or what you did, you still had someone to turn to.

Sighing, I gave in and told him everything.

While I talked, he listened, nodding and not interrupting. Another thing I love about being in a gang; they can't judge you on what happened in your past.

 

When I finished, he shook his head. "Syliva's always like that. She thinks everything is about her and throws a tantrum when things don't go her way. When she found out I'm her illogical brother, she screamed. Our dad had an affair with my mom, who was with the Serpents before they found out. Syliva refused to believe I was her brother, even after our dad was arrested for child abuse and didn't pay child support." Matthew shook his head. I pat his back. He waved me off and I stopped.

"Anyway, when I showed here on that night, I was surprised to find that she was with the Captain. She took one look at me and had a tantrum right in front of everyone." I laughed, remembering when I introduced him to the others at dinner.

Matthew and I talked the rest of the night until the Captain called for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? This one was a _**bit**_ longer than the other chapters so far. I welcome constructive criticism and helpful, but still related to this story, advice. Feel free to comment, kudos or both! If you repost this on another website, I would _love_ it if you mentioned me as the author of this. If you have any questions or ideas, please comment on them. I'm always open to ideas.
> 
> Character count: 6,671 characters


	4. Someone Says Some Shit and I Get Very Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Published: Oct 19, 2018

As we gathered around the beat-up table, the Captain tapped his stolen wineglass. Syliva got them for us by keeping her house unlocked. I actually stole all 378 of them and some very bad tasting wine. We threw out the wine after a large party for the intermarriage of the Lions and our gang.

"Hello. As some of you may know, we have a new member of the Dragon Claws. Please don't maim him, this is Chris." He waved Chris into standing, the blond boy nodding slightly. One of the guys, Liam, wolf-whistled at him, the others following suit. Syliva shook her head in disgust. Matthew sneered at her from the other end of the table. I understood what was going on. Syliva, who's the perfect girl for a lot of guys, was glaring at Matthew because he joined in the wolf-whistling. I rolled my eyes, whistling as well. I earned some looks, mostly because a lot of the gang thought the Captain was my lover. He's not. I'm not into guys that pay women for sex.

After the Captain shut everyone up and gave Liam a good look at, he continued.

"Chris will be joining us in the Dragon Claws! His part will be chosen later, seeing to it after we eat and figure out who's turn it is to clean of the blood stains from the White Crow' pleasure house." Everyone shared looks, shooting me a few of them. Syliva sat there, nervously worrying her lip. I snorted, little Miss Perfect is worried that Chris is gonna take her job as the Captain's whore? Please! The Captain likes women only, a known fact. When we finished eating, we gave a toast to the newest member of the DCs. Liam kept giving Chris 'The Eye', most of his friends shoving his shoulder playfully and telling him to get it over with. Someone told a joke about the White Crows having more pleasure houses than they do boys and girls to run them. That got everyone laughing.

 

Finally, when dinner was finished, Chris got his job.

"Chris," The Captain cleared his throat, "You shall be working with Syliva, Liam and I."

Syliva stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at her lover. Then she snapped out of it.

"What?" She screeched, slamming her fists on the table. "He's _11!_ I should be the _only one_ that has a job with you!" I snapped back at her. "Are you saying that Chris shouldn't be able to work with someone like you? Quite selfish, if you ask me." Syliva glowered at me. "No one asked you, Scale!"

Murmured worries darted around the room. Last names being used meant something was gonna happen.

"Don't even go there, _Vandine_. We all know that you ran away from yer daddy because he was gonna sell the house after you spent too much on sex!"

Syliva's face went to a bright red. She yelled something at me that would get most people killed.

"At least I know who my family is! Where's your mom and dad? Oh wait, they both belong to different gangs and you left them for this shitty life!" Heat flooded to my neck and face. I howled, grasping my hands around her neck in rage. No one tried to stop me. I pinned her to the floor, squeezing tighter until all she could do was squeak out her answers.

"You listen and you listen _hard_. My loyalties, my choice. You break it, not my problem. And if yer tryin' to imitate the Spider of the DCs, it's cute, but not gonna work. Try something like this again, and I'll make it so the only job you can get is as a whore. _Understood?_ " She nodded, her face turning a faint blue. I let her go, watching as she ran to another room bawling her eyes out.

Liam and the others stared before Liam started to whoop loudly. The others stayed quiet, the blood on my face giving me the look of an enraged gang member, which I am.

 

Two hours later, Liam came over to me, watching as I sharpened my knives and reload my twin pistols. Looking up, I stare at him, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat, his short black hair plastered to his forehead.

"Is, um, is Chris single?" I gave him a blank stare. He began to ramble. "He's really cute and I was wondering if he would want to be with me." I shook my head. "Why don't you go back to Knox and continue whatever you were doin'. And maybe give him back his shirt." I watched as the colour drained from his face and smiled when he scurried out the room. Less then 10 minutes later, Knox walked in, his hair plastered to his forehead as well. His dark skin showed signs of scratches. I stared at him until he began talking.

"I didn't fuck Liam!" I raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me. Kid looks like he just got back from havin' something shoved up his ass repeatedly. And he's wearin' _yer_ shirt." Knox scowled, leaving, pulling a faint-looking Liam out behind him. I grinned when I heard a door slam but soon frowned when I heard screams erupt from the behind the door that closed. Signing, I placed down my knives and left my room.

 

I opened the door to Knox's room. And I was not expecting what I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 5,093 characters


	5. It Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter published: Oct 20th, 2018

I stare, mouth a gap, at the scene before me.

There, in Knox's room, was the Captain, naked, with Liam.

I gagged silently. _Oh Gawd, that's so gross_ , I thought to myself, backing out of the room. Returning to my room, I see a brunette scurrying away, my pistols in hand. Growling, I lunge for them, cursing myself for not having the safety lock on. I tackle the person to the ground, straddling them and my guns back to their holsters. I pull the thin oyster cleaning knife from its place on my thigh and flip it open. I pressed the knife against the boy's--he's a twink, but still a male--neck and growled at him.

"Who. _Are._ You?"

He gulped, clearly he'd never been face-to-face with the Spider. "Who. Are. You?" I repeat, pushing the knife against his neck harder. "Adler!" He yelped, his honey brown eyes brimming with fear. Scowling, I hit him in the head with the butt of my knife, hard. His eyes rolled back in his head and his head hits the cement floor with a soft _thunk_. I nodded, dragging him back to my room and whistling for Matthew to bring me some rope. Dumping him in a chair, Matthew and I tied him with the rope, using my pillowcase to place it over his face.

Opening a water bottle, I poured some on to a rag that normally smelled of vodka. Removing the pillowcase, one of my guns drawn and cocked into position, I shoved the rag into his mouth. He woke up not a moment later to spit it out and blink. I point the barrel of the pistol next to his forehead, my face blank of emotions. My voice was cold and steady when I spoke: "Who are you, and what are you doin' in Dragon Claw territory?"

Adler paled visibly, his eyes wide and wild. "I-I'm with the Serpents! I was sent to collect secrets about the Spider! Please, I beg of you, _please_ don't kill me! My sister is the only family I have and if I die they'll send her to the pleasure houses! I'll tell you anything!" He bawled.

Sighing, I moved my pistol to my side. "Tell us everything."

"We've been watching the DCs for years and my boss wants the boy."

" _What?_ " I demand. Adler flinched back so hard his head hit the cement wall. " I-I don't know why!" Frowning, I let Matthew talk with him while I left the room.

 

An hour and a half later, I was back in my room, my guns pointed at the still body of Adler. He has a twin bullets marks in his chest, a glassy look in his eyes. I scowled, he was murdered--and this was murder-and we still had very few answers.

 

So, to find some, I went out on my own that night, my only company being my pistols and knives. I didn't know that Chris had followed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys/gals/non-binaries think? Should there be a bit more drama or action? I'm always open to comments and all that. ILY(all) and hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Character count: 2,753 characters


	6. This Is Where I Get So Confused That I Almost Shoot My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter published: Oct 20th, 2018

I scaled the roofs of the nearby buildings, watching passerby walk to wherever they were heading. I shook my head, continuing to cross New York in the dead of night.

 

I leap atop a run-down building that the Serpents used as their HQ. I wriggled my nose in disgust. The pleasure houses down the street also made me wriggle my nose. The smell was enough to stop most cops from searching the area for drugs, sex and other things. But _I'm_ not a cop. I'm the Spider.

Walking the roof silently, I stopped at a window. Checking for alarms-I found none-I tried to open the window. Unlocked. How lovely. I slipped in, ignoring the sudden chill that crept up my spine. I stuck to the darker side of the walls, shadows becoming me and I becoming the shadows. I continued to creep down to the main level where a heated meeting was going on.

 

I watched as a girl, about 14 with creamy cocoa skin, slammed her hands down a table covered in maps. It sorta looked like the Captain's office, minus the box of condoms he kept in the locked drawer of his desk. Her mahogany hair was shaved on one side of her head while the rest of it was piled on the other side, hiding half her face. She sneered at the maps, scribbling in a notebook that sat beside her, a pen resting behind one of her ears. I watched as she pulled the pen from her ear, strands of hair falling over her black and blue eye. Yikes, a black eye like that was gonna hurt. She scribbled in the notebook before closing it and calling to someone.

"Hey Ario! Bring her in. We gotta talk." The girl yelled at a boy with black hair and startling grey-green eyes. The boy nodded, turning and leaving the room. That's when the girl turned. I got a full look at her, and _damn_ , she's hot.

She pushed her mahogany hair out of her eyes and revealed the most beautiful pair of nut brown eyes ever. Her left eye was still gonna be bruised because of that black eye. I silently wished I could punch the one who gave it to her. A serpent tattoo ran down the length of her right arm. Dear Gawd, she is just _perfect_.

I mentally slapped myself. _No! You can't go around falling in love with the leader of yer enemies! No matter how hot they look or if they might make you want... No!_ I scolded myself deeply, my eyes wandering over her body a little too far down...

 

Then Syliva was pushed through the door and completely ruined the moment. Her blonde hair was in knots, something I was gonna thank this chick for later, and her fair skin was covered in bruises, another thing to thank her for. Syliva's eyes were rimmed in red, puffy from crying probably. I grinned to myself. There was _no way_ that she-

"I told the Captain that Leyna would come here. She's probably listening to this conversation right now." Wow, what a _bitch._

The girl looked around, her eyes landing on my hiding place. I clenched my teeth. If she told her guards to shine light over here, I was done for. I drew my pistols, cocking them just in case my plan failed and had to fight my way out. The girl's lips drew back into a sneer.

"Guards, light up that corner." She pointed at my hiding spot. The guard nearest to me shined a flashlight in my face and I shoot at them. The light went away, but I had just given up my position. I could hear the girl yelling at her guards to fire, but I had already jumped down and started firing at her groupies. A bullet grazed my cheek, the pain making my eyes water.

"Scarlett! We can't let her get away!" Syliva yelled, pointing at me, tugging the girl's--Scarlett's--arm and pulling her toward me. I spun, shooting at them as I jumped through a window, breaking it as I hit the ground running. A bullet whizzed past, striking the concrete I was running on. Then I felt burning pain swell along the length of my thigh. I was shot. I cursed under my breath, speeding up. I climbed the ladder that connects the fire exit to the apartments. Reaching the top, I ripped a piece of the shirt off and tied it tightly around the wound. The bleeding slowed, but I knew that I needed medical attention or it would get infected.

 

Wow, my week has not began on a good start. Looks like I'm wanted by the Serpents and part of my own gang, probably. Time to think of a backup plan. And find a doctor. And maybe a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 4,476 characters


	7. How The Hell Am I Not Dead Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I keep forgetting how old she is, I'm writing it up here. Leyna Scale is 14 years old.
> 
> Chapter published: Oct 21, 2018

I jumped into an empty building, a gasp of pain escaping my lips.

I toppled to the ground, wincing when I tried to stand. "Hello?" I called into the halls. A voice answered me back

"Hello? Who's there?"

I groaned, why does this place have to be the one that's not empty? Why not the one next to it, or the one three blocks down?

I tried to stand, wincing as I put pressure on my wound. _Dear fuckin' Gawd_ , I thought bitterly, _you really don't like me, do you?_ Thunder rolled in the background. Yep, He really does want to be petty today. I shrugged off my coat. How people like coats, I will never understand. I frowned when I saw a light coming close to me. I shook my head, but it coming, getting closer by the second. Okay, I'm gonna die from blood lost, I think bitterly, cursing God for His idea of making me pay for my crimes. but when the light finally reached the room I was standing in, it turned out to be manned by a child. Well, he was technically the same age as me, but you get it.

"Who the hell are you?" I grunted, pain still coursing through my body like it was my blood. The boy rolled his eyes and placed the lantern down. He walked forward so that he was staring eye-to-eye with me. "My name is Max Menoti, and I'm the one who owns this building. If you don't tell me who you are and why you're here, I'm calling the cops." Sirens already sounded outside.

"Great, someone called the cops." I gave Max a pointed look. He shot it right back at me. "I didn't." He snapped. I rolled my eyes, looking through the window I broke. Ten police cars sat outside, Two getting out from each one. I swore. Twenty cops total.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight," I sighed, cocking my guns and shooting two cops in the chest, both crumpling to the ground. A shout returned my fire and soon the whole building shook from the impact of the bullets. Max screamed out, falling to the ground and clutching his arm to his chest. I shook my head. Newbies.

"Come on! We have to go before they send for backup!" I shout over the noise of bullets hitting bricks. Max nodded, his eyes wide and afraid. I stood, ignoring the pain that up and down my leg. Kicking the window nearest to me, I looked down. Solid concrete. I winced, this is gonna hurt. I grabbed Max's good arm and jumped.

 

We hit the concrete running.

I pulled him left as we ran, stopping only when we were hidden behind an abandoned factory. Max pulled his good arm from my grip, using it to hold his other arm close to his chest. I rolled my eyes, tearing a piece of my shirt off and handing it to him. "Tie it around your wound tightly. Should stop the blood flow but still leave enough so you can still feel it." He took it, tying it tightly around his arm. I nodded, pulling a spray can out of my bag. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Graffiti? Right now?"

"Shut up. Someone called the cops, so I've gotta let my gang know I'm still alive." I snapped back, shaking the can.

"Bad idea. I'm standing right next to you. And so is Liam and Matthew." I looked up, seeing Chris. I grinned. "Get down here, twink!" I yelled up, still grinning as he rolled his eyes and jumped done. Matthew followed, walking around the corner. Liam stuck his head of a window and swung out. He landed on his feet in front of Max, grinned and winked.

"I had no idea that angels talked with dirty sinners like us," Liam smiled, winking at the taller boy. Max didn't show any sign of interest back. "And I had no idea dirty sinners thought angels would be here," Max snapped. Liam's grin disappeared, replaced with a pout. He turned away from Max and I groaned internally. Liam flirting would most likely get us caught if those two go at it like that. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of the cops.

"Okay, crew, this is how we've gotta do this. We need to find out what Syliva is doing with the Serpents, why she's there and who she's actually working with. Traitors are the dirty sinners we deal with outside of the gang law. No corpse," I stated, waiting as the others understood what is at stake. Matthew replied first.

"No casket." The others followed his lead. I nodded.

"Dragons own this city in the dark."

Liam was the first to even spare me a second glance when we reached a safe point.

"Who is that guy?" He asked. I caught the rest of the unspoken question; _'Cause he's kinda hot_. "That's Max Menoti, the one who threatened to call the cops on me. Prob'bly with the White Crows," Liam nodded, probably catching my unspoken words; _So he's probably got a datemate_

He plopped down on the hardwood flooring with me, watching as I cleaned my knives. He stayed quite a total of five minutes before he spoke again.

"This was given to me by the Captain. I was cornered by some Serpents and the Captain," He blushed deeply, causing me to raise an eyebrow, "And he demanded I give you this. So here you go," He handed me a folded sheet of paper before he got up, stretched and left the room. Before he completely left though, he said over his shoulder; "The Captain is the bitch who called the cops."

I opened the paper, reading the words in my head before glaring at them. "Fuck,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 5,402 characters
> 
>  
> 
> Oooh!! A mysterious letter? What could it say?


	8. The Letter That Made Me Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter published: Oct 21, 2018

_~~Dearest~~ Leyna Scale,_

_~~I can't believe you would think that I'm working with the Serpents!~~ No, I am **not** working with the Serpents. I'm highly insulted that you'd think that._

I rolled my eyes at that line. Yeah, this was written by Syliva.

 _Anyway, I wanted you to know that even though Will and I_ -Who the hell is Will?- _are the leaders of **both** the Dragon Claws **and** the Serpents! Scarlett has been banished because she failed to capture you, so she's trying to hunt you down to 'restore her honour' or whatever, I stopped listening at that point. Whatever it was, the first time she came back, she held your diary! OMG, you have **no idea** how much I loved it! The look on Will's face was so perfect! He was in complete shock! It was like he's read it already it, but I know he would **never** do something like that! Well, I don't **think** he would, but then again he **is** the leader and creator of the Dragon Claws!_

I clench my teeth. Here we go again. 'The Captain made the Dragon Claws, not some teen girl!' Please. _I'm_ the reason this gang is even a gang. Fuck sexist people that believe men create everything.

_Whatever, so I was thinking **Omg, what if she actually wrote down useful stuff in her diary? Her thoughts can't be that bad!** OMG, I was totally wrong! All you ever write about is how " **the Captain needs to get over his ego. Damn, guys don't like it when a 12-year-old girl makes an idea that everyone likes, do they?** " Like, omg, you can't really believe that YOU, a 14-year-old girl, created the Dragon Claws! Everyone knows that it was obviously Will! He's so smart, handsome and perfect for the job of leading! But **no!** YOU, a nosy, whiny little bitch, just HAD to think you made the gang a thing, didn't you?! Made YOU should get over your ego!_

_Anyway, with NO LOVE AT ALL, Syliva King_

 

I balled the paper up and tossed it out a window. Sitting in front of my guns, I picked them up and started to fire at things that made me think of Syliva.

Magazine. _BAM!_

Makeup. _BAM!_

Pink clothing. _BAM!_

Chris. _BAM!_

 

I shot the wall next to his head. He didn't even flinch. "What are you doin'?" I yelled. "I could have shot you!" Chris blinked, taking in the smoking magazines, makeup and clothing. "Meeting, come on." I gaped at him.

 

I sat on the floor, being the last one to show up.

Liam and Max were at it again, but this time Max was flirting back.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped. Matthew shrugged in response. "I was just told there was a meeting," I groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 2,978 characters


	9. Pregnant Friends Are Not What I Was Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: November 25, 2018

Chris looked tense as Max called the meeting to attend, clapping his hands loudly to gain our attention.

"Okay, so we have a _bit_ of a problem involving either two members of the Dragon Claws or one member and a member from a different gang. Either way, we... Uh... Chris?" He looked at Chris hopefully, who nodded and stood. His arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. My brow creased. Why was he holding his stomach? Was he sick?

Chris cleared his throat, his voice slightly higher than normal. Despite everyone already being quiet, he cleared his throat again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"I'm... Pregnant." He whispered the last word, flinching away.

Instantly, I was up and pulling him into my embrace.

"Hun, it ain't your fault. You didn't know something like this could happen. Shhh, I know." I whispered into his ear as he buried his head in my shoulder. Max stood awkwardly off to the side, Liam explaining to him that this was emotional. Matthew hugged Chris as well, letting the boy get everything out of his system.

 

When he had calmed down, I pulled him into my lap, letting him rest his head on my chest. He sighed, snuggling up in my hoodie. "So, when did you find out?" I asked, playing with his hair. He shrugged.

"About two months ago-," I cut him off, giving him a shocked look. "You were on the streets _alone_ for two _months?"_ I demanded. He ignored me, continuing to speak. "-I had a feeling. But I'm positive now. Mainly because Liam wouldn't leave me alone until I took the test."

I chuckled, braiding a small piece of hair between my fingers. Chris sighed, leaning into me. "You gonna keep it? Or give it up?"

Harsh, I _know_. But when you live on the street, you can't have something that could drag you down or make you vulnerable.

He shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. A child is a lot of work, and if we're wanted by two gangs, I won't be able to keep up. I'll also be leveraged. I can't do that to you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Sweetie, we're a fam'ly. You have this child if you want. We will support you 100% of the way. Promise." I gave the others a look. They nodded.

Liam snickered, nudging Max. Max blushed, telling him to dream on.

I rolled my eyes at those two. Max better not get pregnant. And Liam is _completely_ a bottom so I doubt he'd be getting anyone pregnant. On second thought, _Liam_ better not get pregnant!

Chris yawned, snuggling into my chest more. I yawned as well, muttering to myself. "Makin' me tired, are we?"

Matthew chuckled and leaned against my arm, curling in on himself to sleep a little better. Liam hissed at a stray cat and curled closer to Max, ignoring the weak protests that arose. I chuckled to myself as Max turned a deep scarlet, but gave into it anyway and fell asleep soundly.

Then I let sleep take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 3,011 characters


	10. Reality Can Go Fuck Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Sorry for not updatin', but life was a little tough on me these past few months. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, despite how short it is and how crappy it's written. I swear, I'm just rusty from not writin' much! Hopin' things'll get better in the new year. I want to wish y'all a wondrous New Year and the hope of support for each and every one of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter published: December 29th, 2018

I woke up to the sound of gunshots.

Bolting upright, I noticed that everyone was already up and fighting back. Matthew was covering Chris, a pistol gleaming in his hand and shooting down anyone who came too close while Chris was showing everything important into a sack he found nearby.

Bearing my teeth, I unholstered my guns and started picking off enemies as the others scrambled to get everything they need. My wound from a day ago burned with protest as I watched people go down, a lovely mural of red and black dosing the cement below.

"Go, idiots! I'll hold 'em off!" I growled to them, firing a few more shots to cover them. Liam nodded, giving me a small hiss as thank you. He grabbed Max by the hand and dragged him in a direction. Matthew nodded and did the same to Chris, despite his complaints of leaving me behind.

"Go!" I yelled, not sparing him a glance. "I'll meet up with you guys at the Spot! Matthew knows what I'm talkin' about! Be safe!" Then I pushed them out the door and fired the last of my bullets, jumping out the farther window. Hopefully, I gave them enough time.

I ran, hiding behind two buildings. The one directly to my left appeared to be glowing with a faint light, the one to my right was dark. I turned to the right, almost walking into the dark alley next to it.

 

That _was_ , at least, until I was lifted from the ground like a rag doll.

 

"Who're you?" I spat, kicking out at the person walking toward me. It was a girl, with pretty box braids falling down her shoulders and icy blue eyes, her dark skin flushed deeply from the cold. I'm sure my skin was bright red as well, maybe my nose running and my pale skin looking sunburnt. She, however, had a fur coat and earmuffs to keep her warm while all I had was my ratty, ripped up shirt and torn, muddy pants that sagged far more than they should. I growled at her, my teeth snapping at her pretty little nose.

"My, my." She tsk, mocking me, "A Southerner in New York? What a wondrous surprise." She giggled to herself, poking my nose. "She'd make a beautiful addition to the rest of the sluts for my daddy," I growled again, sounding more and more like a dog than a human.

"Hm," She mused, resting her head on her finger daintily, "It's too bad she's got too much bone and not enough meat on her. Tsk, tsk, darling! You should eat more! Oh wait, is that because you're probably with those stupid whores and sluts that live on the street?" She giggled again, leaning in close.

"Go on," She snickered, brushing our nose close before moving away again. "Tell me otherwise."

 

My teeth clenched and I felt a quick pain to my lower back. I yelped, kicking out my legs and screeching; "They're my fam'ly and they'll be a-looking for me! Lemme be before you and yer friend get the taste of my fam'ly!" I screamed, lashing out as the grip on my neck tightened.

"Fine. Let her go," The girl laughed, shoving past me and clapping her hands. I fell, scrambling away as fast as my bloody and beaten body would allow. I looked over my shoulder to see her shaking her head.

"Oh, and if I _ever_ find out you were here, I will not hesitate to have you killed." She laughed again, disappearing into the large house on the left.

 

My heart was pounding as I ran to the Spot, only to see knocked out friends and a missing Chris.

"No! Not again, not again!" I screamed, tear starting to stream down my frozen cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character count: 3,587 characters


	11. So Much Bullshit. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: April 29th, 2019

Liam woke up first, his right eye sporting a new bruise and his neck had a line of dark purple. But his eyes shone with something.

"Hey," He greeted weakly, his voice hoarse. I raised a brow as he raised his hand to mimic being strangled. My mouth formed into the shape of a small 'o'. I had a feeling he wasn't sharing the full story; but hey, if he wants to keep things to himself, I can't really judge. I helped him stand, letting him catch me up on what happened while the others woke up.

 

"We got jumped, the Captain was a part of it as well." He blushed deeply, a small frown widening on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he was thinking. Liam blushed darker when he noticed that I was staring. He looked away, the red on his cheeks easy to see on his Peruvian skin. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed softly. I shrugged, not really interested in other people's love lives.

 

Matthew groaned about an hour later, or what felt like an hour. Time is a bitch sometimes.

"Ey mate, where the fuck is Chris?" I growled, kicking Matthew. He groaned, sitting up, causing Max to stir as well. He rolled his eyes, yawning. I bared my teeth at him, repeating; _"Where the fuck is Chris?"_

Max rolled his eyes again, running his hand through his hair. I stared at his dark skin. He looked so damn young and yet the poor kid got shot. I felt bad, then pushed down that feeling. No one gets pity. It isn't needed nor wanted here.

I ignored the worry that coursed through me as I listened to what happened.

 

_They were walking down the street, to the hide out, when the Captain, Knox and a few others jumped them. While they were escaping, Knox had gotten hold of Chris, demanding I bargain with our costumer's child's life for Chris._

I bared my teeth. This _again_? Our costumer is one of the richest assholes out here.

 _Fuck,_ they have enough power to shut us down and lock us up.

If we got _him_ involved, chances of us getting killed go from _"totally fucking likely"_ to _"bitch you dead"_ real fast. And I don't think that'll help me get into college.

 

I scowled, chewing my lip thoughtfully. "What if we give another rich bitch to them? Think it'll shut 'em up?" Matthew rolled his eyes. "Really Leyna? That's your plan?" Growling, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You gots a better plan?"

Silence.

Liam cleared his throat, tapping his foot nervously. "I could take his place."

"Are you fuckin' _insane?_ " Max hissed, crossing his arms. He flinched back violently, curling in on himself. I glared at Max, growling lowly at him. "Don't talk to him like that." He balled his fists, pulling Liam up by the collar. I lunged at him, pushing Liam aside and pinning Max to the cement. He thrashed, kicking out his legs.

"I said _leave him the fuck alone!"_

Punch after punch landed on his face, marking up his dark skin. His nose was bleeding and bent at a bad angle. A twinge of dark pride surged through me, quickening my pace.

Matthew pulled me back, holding my arms behind my back as I kicked out angrily. Max spat at me, scrambling back rapidly. "Run, fuckin' coward!" I yelled, snapping at him. "Run to that pimp and see if he'll give ya a job!" He snarled at me, scrambling to his feet and running into the nightly fog. Matthew held me tight, refusing to let me go despite my body going limp.

"...I fuckin' hate him."

 

_"Lenya, you must remember, yer mama and I love ya."_

_"Honey, ya can't fight every boy that says you look like a whore."_ _"But mama! He-"_ _"No! You listen here! Take it as a compliment, not all boys wanta pay the price a whore demands. If he ever calls ya one, see it as a way of him sayin' yer too expensive for him."_

 

 

**"So, Max. How's the slut and her little gang?" A heavy voice called out, smoke curling out of his mouth.**

**The boy kneeled before him. "Aliza? She's got them curled around her little fingers. The Spider seems to think she's a boy, as does the muscle head. It's quite fun to witness." The voice chuckled darkly.**

**"Wonderful."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: 4,485


	12. Captors And Captives Don't Always Agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: April 29th, 2019
> 
> Characters: 3538 characters

**"Christen! How wonderful that you could join us!"**

**A girl bound to a wooden chair turned her head, strands of red hair catching the light. She snarled, snapping to attention. "My name ain't Christen." Brillant green eyes narrowed as a shadow danced across the ceiling, landing in front of her.**

**"Right! You're one of those weird confused people! Trapped in a girl's body, aren't cha?" A feminine voice giggled, staring at her captive. Shining blue eyes met dull green ones, a staring contest going on. Christen whimpered when her captor slapped her, the stinging in her cheek racing through her blood. She spat onto the ground, flinching when the tang of cooper hit her tongue.**

**"I'm not confused!"**

**The voice giggled again, cackling like a manic. "Course you're not! You're just like that girl; what's her name? Lila? Len? Oh! Aliza!" She giggled uncontrollably. Christen raised a brow. _This bitch is high._**

**"Anywho!" Her captor laughed insanely, tugging red curls tightly. "Let's get you cleaned up! Nobody's gonna want a whore that looks like a little boy. It would be bad for the money!"**

****Christen ignored the jab to roll her eyes. "Who says I'll do it willingly?" The blonde growled, her voice dropping three octaves.** **

****"Because if you don't, your little friends won't ever see the light of day again!"** **

****Christen gulped, nodding. "I'll go willingly."** **

****The yellow dress fit her snugly. Christen frowned, biting her lip to keep from crying. The blonde stood behind her, brushing her red hair.** **

****"Y'know, this is a pretty dress on you. Keep it and maybe you'll finally be allowed to walk the streets alone without a leash. You were such a naughty girl for running away from your last client!" She tsked. "Now, you gotta keep this here leash on your neck at all times. If someone requests your company, you're gonna give it to them without any problems. We're gonna keep you in the house tonight. Room 4." Christen listened to her ramble, smoothing out the wrinkles in the yellow dress.** **

****"What if my client gets me pregnant?" She asked boldly, clenching her fists by her side.** **

****The brush clattered to the floor, her red hair curling back under her chin. The blonde grabbed two handfuls of hair, yanking her head back sharply. Christen yelped, hands flying to her scalp.** **

****"Simple; we'll kill you." She said slowly. A warning.** **

****"Understood. I won't get pregnant." Christen bit her lip, gasping when the girl let her hair go. She swallowed down her tears, ignoring the warning look the girl kept sending her.** **

****She waited until the blonde left, locking the door behind her. Christen swallowed, her throat suddenly a desert. "Leyna, it's me. Help." She whispered hoarsely. Tears flowed down her bruised cheeks. "Find me."** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! WHO WOULDA GUESSED?! Lmao don't get used to it. Maybe. Idk yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me, the author! Hope you enjoyed reading this so far! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment or both! I don't mind constructive criticism, just make sure it's actually useful and related to the story!


End file.
